


Murder Police

by lovelokest



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Police

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieFlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/gifts).



The first time Kay walked into Homicide, she knew this was where she belonged. Murder police, not working vice or narcotics. No longer would she have dress up skimpy clothing and stand on a corner for hours waiting for the pimp who beats his prostitutes when they don't bring in enough money.

Now she'd be standing over dead bodies, figuring out how they were killed and who killed them. Sitting down at her desk, she shut her eyes and listened to the clack-clack-clack of typewriters around her, smelled stale coffee mixed with equally stale cigarette smoke, heard the bleating of phones around her and waited for her first call to come in.


End file.
